1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a sensor evaluation system connected to a network including a plurality of sensors and a plurality of analysis systems having a service execution part providing analysis service using sensor data obtained from at least one of the plurality of sensors, a sensor evaluation method, and a storage medium recording a sensor evaluation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, analysis service by an analysis system using sensor data obtained from sensors connected to a network has been offered. For example, an analysis system that uses image data (sensor data) obtained from cameras installed in a plurality of stores to provide service to analyze trends of customers' traffic lines in these stores is known. If such an analysis system is constructed, operation costs are needed due to installation of sensors, settings of the analysis system, sensor maintenance and the like. Particularly when a large number of sensors are installed and sensors are randomly inspected from among the large number of installed sensors, maintenance will be inefficient and more maintenance costs will be needed.
A system in which sensor importance is preset to each of a large number of sensors and the number of processors to be assigned to each sensor is determined according to the preset sensor importance has been known. The processor is a processing device for controlling sensor operation. Here, for example, if the sensor importance is high, the number of processors assigned to the sensor is increased, and if the sensor importance is low, the number of processors assigned to the sensor is decreased. Using such a system, for example, it becomes possible to inspect sensors in descending order of sensor importance. Accordingly, sensors can be inspected efficiently.
The use of the next-generation information communication network NGN (Next Generation Network) equipped with flexibility and economic efficiency of an IP network is becoming widespread in recent years while maintaining reliability and stability of a telephone network. That is, the NGN is a network integrating an IP network for Internet service and a telephone network for telephone service. In the NGN described above, the above sensor or analysis system can dynamically be added to/deleted from the network. Moreover, sensor data obtained from one sensor may be used not only by one analysis sensor, but also by a plurality of analysis systems. That is, sensor importance changes each time a sensor or an analysis system is dynamically added to/deleted from the network.
However, according to the above conventional method, sensor importance is preset to each of a large number of sensors and therefore, the sensor importance must be reset each time a sensor or an analysis system is dynamically added to/deleted from a network. Moreover, with increasing numbers of sensors and analysis systems connected to the network, it takes more and more time to predetermine which sensors among a large number of sensors are important.